1. Field
This invention concerns a workpiece guide apparatus, particularly for guiding wood thru wood cutting machines including routing, shaping, planning, sanding or the like machines which are provided with guide fences, wherein the apparatus is easily attachable to the machine at any desirable attachment location thereon and wherein a workpiece restraining means is provided on the apparatus and mounted for quick and easy position adjustment with respect to the workpiece and fence.
2. Prior Art
Various workpiece guide or restraining structures have been proposed for use on such machines but have limited utility due to one or more negative features such as complexity and cost of construction, relatively small workpiece contact and guiding surface area, difficult means for attaching the guide structure to the machine, or inability to removably affix the guide structure to any desired location on the machine without any modification of the machine table construction. Such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,417; 2,699,804; 5,301,726; 5,165,458; 4,655,268; 4,304,276, the disclosures of which in regard to woodworking machine general constructions are hereby incorporated herein by reference.